Ignite
by cluelesspunnyme
Summary: What happeneds when Katniss is in District 13 heading a rebellion but the only thought in her mind are what about the captured?
1. pain

CHAPTER 1

Katniss

_ "Katniss, Katniss where are you? Don't leave me Katniss I need you! Come back Katniss please, I need you!" My eyes were glued on the boy whose words rang through my ears. With his perfect dirty blonde hair and eyes as blue as the ocean it self, he looked like god. The boy looked familiar but I couldn't place my finger on who it was. I wanted to respond to the boy, but my mouth wouldn't let me, so I just sat there and watched his beautiful figure cry in sorrow for me. Then it happened. A mutt with ferocious black eyes came out onto the clearing. My mind was telling him to run but my mouth wouldn't respond. The mutt jumped on him, ripping him to shreds. His screaming got louder and then all of a sudden, he stopped. Then I realized that I knew him; it was Peeta. My Peeta just died and I didn't help him. _

"No, no, no, no, no, NOOOOOO!!!" I shrieked. Possibly the love of my life was murdered right in front of me, and I could do absolutely nothing to help him. How could I live with myself after this?! The agony, the torture, it would all be too much. There were so many mixed feelings about Peeta, swirling around in my head. Suddenly, I felt a hasty tugging of my shoulder. Because of this, I sat jolt upright, only to find the presence of Gale standing right next to me. It was all just a dream!

The anger was building up inside of me, swelling to great heights. "What are you doing in my room, Gale?!" I exclaimed.

"I heard you scream and I got frightened. You know it's been three nights straight that you have been screaming. All of them were about Peeta. You know there is a probable chance that he is dead, and maybe even being used as bait. You have got to let him go Katniss, once and for all. I understand that he is your friend, but this attachment between you and him has gotten out of hand. It doesn't even seem like friendship any more it seems more like…" He paused for a second, and then barely audible he said, "You know what just forget it."

"First of all, Gale, I know in my heart that he is not dead!! You can't just go around, holding your head up high and state that he is. Why are you the one to tell ME that I have to let him go? You don't run my life; also you don't need to control me 24 hours a day. Second of all, I have experienced the Games. My supposed 'attachment' towards him is there because he protected and cared for me during the games. And, he was supposed to be here right now, safe and sound. Instead, he is somewhere with the President, probably being tortured to death for answers he doesn't know. So I think it is reasonable for me to feel this way. If you don't like it, I guess you should just leave."

Gale just stood there, his muscles began to stiffen. His hands clenched into a fist and his knuckles turned white. He hit a lamp, as I think it was, and it crashed to the floor shattering into a million pieces.

"You know what," he screamed. "I have been your friend for how many years now? Certainly more than your…your lover boy. I think I deserve some sort of affection too. I've seen how you showered him with your kisses, and I don't even think he deserved them. While he was getting showered out there with not only your love but everyone else's. I was working hard to protect not only my family but yours and I got nothing from it. Katniss, I know this not what your expecting, but I can't take it anymore. Is it him or is it me? Katniss I know what you did in the games is just an act. You don't have to act anymore you can be yourself. I'm your friend, and I am telling you this because I think if I don't tell you now then I will never be able to tell you. I love Katniss, I have ever since, probably longer then that little lover boy of yours."

I could see the tears welling up in his eyes. He was trying to hold it back, I could tell, but it gave away a little and a tear slid down his face. I was in shock and I didn't know what to say. This was the first time I had seen Gale cry; even when his father died I dare not say I saw Gale shed a tear. He was leaning in now. I didn't know what to do the shock stood me in my place. His lips barley touched mine as he closed me in a big embrace. I stood my ground, knowing that if I pulled away I would hurt Gale, but somehow standing there in Gale's arms I felt that I was hurting some one.

How long we kissed I don't know. When he finally pulled away, though, the smile he wore was big and like no other one I've seen him wear. I couldn't help but smile, looking at his happy face. His eyes were boring into mine even though the smile he wore begged to differ. Then I realized what they were begging to know. I pulled away from his arms and I began to stutter. "Look Gale, what happened over there doesn't change anything, I, Gale, I, I, I really don't still know. I mean I understand that you have been there for me and have helped me, I get that. But so did Peeta, he helped me and he even cared for me when I took all he ever lived for away from him. It doesn't change anything Gale, I care for you both. I can't choose right now Gale, I just can't."

I turn around and I really wished that I didn't. The pain in Gale's face was worse than anything that I felt right now.

"Oh," was all he could say. I turned away from him so I wouldn't have to see how much it hurt him. I heard the door close behind him as he left my room. I collapsed on my bed and did the only thing I did the best these few days, I cried. I felt pain for both Peeta and Gale. I cared for both of them. I couldn't choose between them. I knew if I choose Peeta I would have to live with a ruthful and unhappy Gale all my life. But if I choose Gale then I would have to deal with a sad and lifeless Peeta. Both way one of them would be sad, and I couldn't stand that. I was afraid to close my eyes I didn't want to be taken into another nightmare. So I stay awake pondering on my life wondering what would happened if I was never alive. I was on the verge of sleep when I heard footsteps pass my door in a hurry. "We have to tell her, it is the only way she will cope to our plan. You want to overthrow the government don't you?" Came an unmistakable voice of Finnick.


	2. Rescue them all

CHAPTER 2

"I know we do, but I just can't it will just hurt her even more. She will join us, we hope, but we are not sure. So we best keep it a secret now shall we? Now go to your room and sleep, tomorrow is going to be a long day." The second voice sounded drowsy and the person seemed drunk, most likely Haymitch. The footsteps went further and further away until not one sound came from the hall. I waited until I was sure Haymitch drunk himself to sleep, and quietly walked out of the room. I tiptoed down the hall to Finnick's room, and made sure no one behind me when I walked in. He lay peacefully on his bed, he wasn't asleep but rather was, staring at the ceiling and his gaze only did move to catch a glimpse at me before finding its beginning position.

"Couldn't sleep, huh?" He said, his gaze not leaving its mark.

"No, I've been having nightmares and I didn't want to get them again so I rather not." I said trying to find a way to get to my point.

Somehow Finnick was getting at where I going and started right on the topic.

"So, you must have overheard me and Haymitch talking earlier and want to know what all that was about don't you?"

I only nod in response. He scoots over to a side of his bed, and pats a spot on the bed telling me to sit. I graciously sit and Finnick starts on what I have yet to know.

"Look I know this will be hard for you but you got to understand. You know the capital has Peeta and that they are torturing him for information right? What you don't know is that, look this is hard for me but, unlike everybody else they are torturing Peeta more. They are lying to him and beating him to death. Katniss it is hard to tell but at the rate they are going he could be dead in days.

"No! They wouldn't, the capitol would notice if he got killed. They wouldn't kill him!" I screamed

"Quiet down they don't know you are here. Katniss the president has ways of making deaths look like accidents but, Katniss the main thing they are torturing him with is that they are telling him you are dead. Katniss you got to understand I feel your pain, they got Annie."

"Why don't we rescue them Finnick. We can do it and we can finally be happy to know that our loved ones are safe." I looked at his face, and it softened a little but went back to being hard.

"Katniss, you must be really tired go to bed what kind of idea is that. We will land in District 13 tomorrow now get some rest." His words burned through my skin, I felt enraged. Finnick didn't think it was possible, and wasn't even going to try to rescue them. I stood up and walked towards the door. Just as I was exiting I huffed under my breath. "You'll see Finnick you'll see I'll get them back, and you'll be speechless. I can do this, I can rescue them, I can rescue them all."


	3. District 13

CHAPTER 3

We landed on District 13 later that day. The first thing I saw was my sister who stood out from the others with her bright blue eyes and her long blonde hair, from far away she looked just like, then it hit me. Right now she didn't look like Rue at all, she looked like Peeta. She ran over to me and hugged me in a big embrace. I picked her up and spun her around. It felt like ages ever since I've seen Prim and I have noticed that she grew over time. Her hair grew longer, her face matured over time, and she grew a heck of a lot taller. I let go of Prim and then looked at my mom. She hugged me and then gestured me to where Haymitch and Finnick stood. I walked over and then Haymitch lead me to the official District 13. Like most people figured, District 13 was actually underground. It was like any other district actually, but it was underground. He led me to a room filed with computers and monitors. In the middle of the room stood a large table with already many people sitting around it. Haymitch told us to take a seat around the table so our discussion could begin. We sat down and the meeting began. We discussed plans for how to over through the government, and act upon saving the survivors from other districts in pain. I stayed quiet for most of the meeting, thinking about what to do about the hostages to President Snow. The meeting was about to adjourned when I spoke out. "Well I guess we know what to do about everything, but one. What about the prisoners to Snow? How are we going to save them?"

Every one stayed quiet and no one responded to my request. My angered boiled up in me. I couldn't stand being here all safe when Peeta was out there close to death.

"Fine! If no one wants to help me then I guess I will be going and rescuing Peeta and the others by myself." I was so enraged that I got up kicked the chair and went walking to the door.

"Don't get to confident sweetheart. We'll save your boyfriend but now is not the time." Came the unmistakable voice of Haymitch.

"Look Haymitch, first of al he is not my boyfriend he is just a really close friend. Plus Haymitch when are we going to save him after the rebellion, or after Snow kills him. Haymitch it's now or never and I choose now." I quickly slammed the door before anyone could reply to what I said. I walked back to my room thinking of what Haymitch said. Boyfriend, is Peeta really my boyfriend, and what about Gale? Why does life have to be so confusing? I walked down many corridors not knowing where to go. Haymitch already showed me my room but I didn't know where it was. I wandered the halls randomly thinking when I suddenly heard a scream. I ran around trying to figure out where it came from. I ran the halls wondrously then I heard the scream again and walked into the room beside me. It was not a person who screamed rather it came from a TV. I gazed at it and to my horror it was a guy getting beaten up. Not only that, it was Peeta.


	4. Why?

CHAPTER 4

"No, no, no, no, no,no,no!!!!!!!" I screamed. "Why him? Why Peeta? He wasn't supposed to be going through this pain. He wasn't supposed to be there, and he isn't supposed to die!" All heads turned towards me, but I didn't care. I kept screaming and weeping. Then, warm big hands embraced me and dragged me out of the room. I wiggled out of his hands and went to face Gale.

"Are you crazy?! What was that Katniss, what were you thinking. You made yourself look weak. You had a breakdown Katniss, this isn't the way a mockajay is supposed to be. Just stop acting stupid and think, Katniss. You know what; just, just go to your room."

"Katniss, I agree, you are acting so stupid. You have to just cool down we will get your boyfriend back, but first you have to be reasonable and do the mandatory things first." Said Haymitch who came to appear behind Gale. I looked up at Gale's face and I could tell that he was mad. His eyes focused on the ground, and his expression was unreadable. This didn't change what was racing in my mind, though.

"So, Haymitch, saving Peeta is optional to you is he? Well, he is mandatory for me, and saving him is my first priority, and so be it. I don't care if I die or not I have to save Peeta. Haymitch, it is your fault if you saved Peeta then this wouldn't have happened." I fell to the floor and started crying. I looked up to see Haymitch walk away in disgust and then Gale started to speak.

"Katniss, so is that it, you choose him! After all we have been through, you ended up choosing him!"

"No, Gale I didn't, I chose no one, not yet." I replied.

"Well, Katniss then stop acting like he is your whole life right now, all of us are more important than him right now. Please just act like your true self right now, we all need you, I need you." Was all Gale could say before he too, turned around and walked away.

I later got up and walked the halls until I found a door with a letter on it. It read that this was my room. I walked in and collapsed on the bed. I realized that Gale was right. I should start acting stronger and more like I used to. But I just couldn't leave Peeta there to die; he was still my first priority. Was Peeta still a close friend or was he more. Is this actually love? Did I actually love Peeta? Do I love Peeta Mellark?


	5. Sunshine

CHAPTER 5

The next few days were the same as ever. We all went to the meeting and discussed the plans further more. I, like always, would stay out of the conversation, and that was that. I would ignore everyone and just go to the meetings and then go back to my room. Both of the rooms were the only ones I've been in since we came here. Prim would bring food to my room but, it didn't make a difference, I would never eat much anyway. The days passed and everyday I would think how much closer Peeta was close to death everyday. The days passed and the days got longer and so did my crying. Finnick came into my room one day and sat down on my bed quietly. I waited for him to speak but nothing came out. His eyes were a little swollen and he looked like he was crying. I decided I should start our conversation.

"So what's wrong Finnick?" I asked as calmly as possible. He shook his head. I tried to make him tell me, as I stared right into his eyes. He looked up and then told me as clearly as he could. "We found Annie, Katniss." My face quickly turned into a smile. I was happy for Finnick. If anyone had the chance to spend this time with some one they love it should be Finnick. Finnick wasn't smiling though he was frowning. His eyes were swollen and a tear slid down his face. Then it hit me. He said that they found her but, he didn't say alive or dead.

"Finnick I am so sorry I had no idea. Ohhh Finnick it will be okay I promise." Thos was all I could say. Then, on impulse I did the only thing I thought would make him feel better. I embraced Finnick in a big hug telling him it would be okay. Finnick, as I thought he would, didn't pull back. Rather he hugged me back as we both cried together thinking of our loved ones. We sat like that for a while and then the door opened. We pulled apart afraid to be caught. Finnick wiped his tears away as I turned around. There stood Gale in the doorway face full of shock. "It's not what you think Gale." He turned around. "Finnick was sad because Annie died and he needed some comfort. The hug just expressed our friendship nothing more. He was thinking of Annie and I was thinking of…" I trailed off. He didn't seem mad but once I started on who I was thinking he turned red. He swiftly walked out of the room slamming the door behind him. I got up and quickly walked out following behind him. I ran trying to catch up to him. His pace grew quicker as he started to speak. "I knew it, you have always chosen him and I never stood a chance, you just didn't want to tell it to my face. Look I know you like him but I still thought you wanted me. I guess I was wrong. I can't believe you were with Finnick. Yeah he lost a loved one I got that. I am losing one to; watching you slowly slip away is bad too. Where is my comfort, well I don't get any. Why? Cause I'm too strong to go into depression. Wrong! Katniss if you choose him you can tell it to my face. Okay!" I stop running and I guess Gale notices that since he stops too. I can't believe he said that.

"I never said I chose anyone. I just miss Peeta. He is my friend. Gale, and he is being tortured because of me, I miss him because I have spent so much time with him for the past month and him not being here makes me feel empty cause I've seen him for so long. I didn't choose, and if you were there, I would have done the same thing. I don't want to see any of my close friends get hurt. I haven't chosen yet Gale. Please understand that." Gale seems to grow quiet he walks towards me and hugs me. He doesn't let go and soon it is hard for me to breath. I push myself off him a little. I look up at him and he looks at me too. He starts bending slowly and then I notice what he is doing. I don't go into shock this time and put my hands to my lips before he reached it. His lips press against my hand and he pulls back puzzled. I shake my head and his face turns red again. He doesn't say anything, though. I smile at him just as Haymitch runs down the hall towards us. I ignore Haymitch's urgency as I glide out of Gale's hands. Haymitch tries talking to me but I ignore him.

"Katniss really I need to talk to you!" Say Haymitch in a snappy tone. I kept ignoring him which made him get madder. I was guessing he didn't take a drink today, because he was more alert than usual. I tried looking bored and innocent but it didn't show.

"It's about Peeta." Haymitch's words slowly hit me as I absorbed them in. I walked straight towards his room with him following behind. Gale stood there not turning his head, but I knew he was mad. As we walked into Haymitch's room he closed the door. He made me sit down on the bed before starting.

"They are using Peeta for bait, Katniss. They are sending all of the hostages to District 12. I think this is our only chance at saving him and the others." Haymitch's words brought delight to me. It felt like the first time in a long time I was seeing the sun. My face wore a high smile and Haymitch's face wore one too. Then I realized that we were going to go onto capitol owned land now. I stood up and looked Haymitch straight in the face.

"When we go to rescue the hostages I want to come too." The words flew out of my mouth before I even thought about the. I expected Haymitch to frown now but he didn't.

"That's why I am telling you. Gale didn't want me to because he didn't want you to get hurt or get your hopes up to high. None of the others wanted to let you go because you weren't helping with anything at all. I made them make you go. This will help you be more responsive and I knew this is what you wanted to do. So don't screw this up okay?"

Haymitch never was this kind before but I didn't want to question it. I threw myself in his arms and he didn't let go. He knew this was my way of saying thanks for everything he had done for everyone. I closed my eyes and all I saw was sunshine. The sun was finally starting to show for me down here underground.


	6. I love her more

Chapter 6

_Gale's perspective_

I held Katniss in my arms. She felt so right to be there. I didn't want to let go of her. She stayed in my arms and also didn't let go of me also. Her body curved with the right places on my chest and the warmth radiating from her head gave me a fuzzy feeling inside. She pulled away from me a little and stared at me with her hypnotizing gray eyes. I leaned in trying to get one of her mesmerizing kisses into this moment. Just, before my lips touched her soft rose like ones, she puts her hand to her mouth and my lips pressed against that instead. I was a little shocked but her halt of this moment. She shook her head giving me the sign of no. I stiffened a little and I think my face turned red. I couldn't believe it, she said no to me. I doubt she ever declined a kiss from the lover by of hers but I didn't say that. In fact, I didn't say anything I just held her in my hands, staring at her beautiful face. She looked up again and smiled at me, I felt happy but then Haymitch came. Katniss pulled away from me and that made me get mad again. Haymiych is trying to talk to Katniss but she is just ignoring him. I smile. Haymitch is really trying to talk to her and I give him a glare. I figured I knew what he was talking about and I didn't want Katniss to know she would just get hurt. She is still ignoring him and I am now starting to get nervous. Then the words come out of him. "It's about Peeta." That's all it takes to get her sprinting down the hall to Haymitch's room leaving me behind in her dust. She turned around and looked at me but never even bothered to stop or anything just turned her head and ran. I watched her fading figure disappear as I turned around to head to my room. She has always loved him hasn't she? Yeah, I figured so I guess the beach side scene was true and they were not acting. I knew just as she was in the cave with him, or when he told her the story about her, or when she pulled out the berries, or when he almost died, or when he was there to comfort her when I wasn't, well it doesn't matter though does it cause either was she loves him. I walked into the room and slammed the door. I collapsed on my bed and kept thinking. I don't care how much she loves him. Feelings can change can't they and she has said she hasn't chosen him. I know that lover boy does love her you can see it in his eyes. It is disgusting how he tries to take care of her every time he acts as if she can't take care of herself. I love her too, though and I didn't want to lose her too but, I didn't fall over her as if I had no other life. It was pathetic as how Peeta was acting. I knew that I loved her and I knew that I loved her more than the little lover boy of her. I knew that some how I had to get things back on track with me and Katniss. I knew that I would get Katniss and I won't go with any other way. I was going to get my Katniss back no matter what happends. 


	7. We're coming

Chapter 7

Today was the day I jumped out of bed. Actually today was the only day that I was ready to start a new day from the past few days. I ran quickly into the small room that was supposedly a bathroom. I washed myself and for the first time in a long time I felt fresh. I also felt happy. I Katniss Everdeen was happy. I got out quickly still not trusting Haymitch's words and afraid that they were going to go without me. I dressed in the most appropriate clothes I thought possible. I wore dark long pants and a lose black t-shirt. I would blend in near the woods so I thought that they would do. I looked at myself in the mirror and smiled. I ran straight out of the room heading towards the way in which the meeting room was. I turned corners swiftly and then, BAM! I went flying backwards and fell to the ground. I quickly got up and looked into the face of my cause. Gale stood there leaning against the wall with a cockish grin. He was taking quick breaths so I figured he fell back from the impact too. I looked down to smooth myself just as his voice went, "You look like your in a good mood today Katniss. I'm happy that your finally starting to understand that we need you." I wanted to talk back but I just smiled at him. We both walked to the meeting room together with Gale trying to start a conversation. Soon he realized his idea was failing and I wouldn't respond so he just started talking. I listened partially nodding my head when he said a few things but mostly my thought were surrounding the idea that I will most likely get to see Peeta in a couple of hours. We reached the meeting room and the room was filled. Men in black uniforms were walking across the room talking to many of the people there. I saw Finnick standing in the middle of the room and I walked right over. His eyes were still swollen and I figured that he cry some more after he left my room. We stood next to each other not saying anything but rather just thinking. Haymitch came into the room and the whole room grew quiet just like that. I never knew Haymitch had this much power over them. He spoke in a clear broad voice, which didn't seem drunk at all. "Well the mission to save the captured will begin today." Everyone in the room cheered around me. Haymitch pulled up his hand and they went quiet. "Unfortunately not all of you can go. We saw all of you train and we picked the very best." I tensed up. I now understood I shouldn't have trusted Haymitch. But maybe I am going, lets just hope I am. "Now ii will say the names of the chosen ones. Gale Hawthorne." Go figure. "Finnick Odiar." Well he can throw a trident. He kept on continuing to say name on the list and of which none of them were mine. "These chosen ones," he looked around the crowd and his eyes fell on me with sympathy. I glared at him and scowled. He cleared his throat and started again. "These chosen ones, will accompany me, General Thorne. He pointed to a lady in the front. "And," he seemed hesitant, "Miss Katniss Everdeen." My face lightened up immediately and I smiled as everyone in the room turned around to look at me. I looked over all the faces and I could see Finnick giving me a sympathetic look, but Gale was glaring at me intensely with anger in his eyes. I turned away from his gaze and looked straight at Haymitch. He looked back at me and smiled. Then General Thorne went up to the stage and said, "Now, everyone who's names that were not chosen can please leave the room." His voice boomed throughout the room. Many started walking out with sorrowful faces and I started to sneer. Those boys actually want to fight. They actually want to give up their lives and kill people. I shook my head in disgrace. I looked up again when I thought the only people in the room were the ones going on the mission with me. I looked around once again and the population in the room decreased a lot. By the look of it only 28 others not including Gale and Finnick were chosen. The faces looked so young and I almost cried. Everyone was talking to get to know each other but I stood away. I didn't understand why I would when some of them were not going to come back. Then I snickered. I said this same thing the few days before the 2nd hunger games and look where it got me? I heard a shuffle to my right and I saw a face that I recognized so well. I stood still in shock. What is she doing here? No she can't? I won't let her risk her life. I walked straight over and I knew she was running from me but I blocked her exit. She looked up at my face and started to speak. "Look I know you're mad, but I think I deserve to fight for my right. I saw my mother die Katniss. I saw her burn to death. I can't just stand around when they can do that go killing off people that we care about without a second to think about it. I want to fight them show them a piece of their medicine. I don't care Katniss, I can fight, and they said I could. I'm going to fight Katniss, for my mother and my aunt."

"But Madge…" I responded. She shut me up with a shake of her head and walked away. When she said her aunt it stuck to my thoughts. Her aunt was Mayasilee Undersee. The one that was murdered in the Hunger Games 25 years ago. I walked around trying to get Madge and her words out of my head but they wouldn't budge. Suddenly I heard two voices coming from behind a door. With nothing else to do I lean next to the door trying to overhear the conversation.

"Haymitch I told you not to let her come with us. She could ruin the whole mission and we can't risk that." Came a ruff voice.

" I know Thorne but, Peeta will never come with us without her. Plus she is the rebellion leader she deserves to do what she can do to help us. She won't mess this up I know it. She is way to in the thought of rescuing that lover boy of hers. She won't do anything to ruin that. She wants him back here safe." Haymitch said with his voice staying steady.

"But Hay-" was all Thorne could say before he cut her off. He didn't say anything to what I could hear but I heard footsteps nearing the door. I pulled myself back and turned myself around but bumped into someone. I staggered back a little but I didn't completely fallback like I did with Gale. I looked up to say sorry but I didn't. I just froze. The boy I bumped into was muscular just like Gale but that was all that matched. He had bright blue eyes, a cocky kind of look to his face and ashy blond hair that fell over his forehead. He smiled down at me but I was dumb folded all I could say was, "Peeta?" He laughed and looked at me again.

"No. It's Clayton but close enough I guess." His words flew with ease but not as much as Peeta's.

"Sorry. It's just that you look like Peeta that's all." Came my mumbled words.

"You miss him don't you?" I nod in response to his question. "Don't worry, we'll get him back. That's what this whole mission is for anyway. They only decided to take this mission because of you." I looked up at him. His words seemed so deep and they put a little hope into me. I only nod in response though. He still stood there and I looked up at him once again. This time not only did I see his face I saw Gale's. He came over and put his hand around my waist. I knew if I budged then this will break Gale even more than yesterday, so I stood my ground. I looked up at Clayton's face and it had a confused expression on it. I looked at Gale's and he smirked.

"Well I guess I'll see you around, Katniss." He started to turn around and leave.

" Thanks, Clayton, for the help. Yeah I'll see you around too." I give him a light smile. He turns around and his face turns into a smile. It's a little cocky one and I feel Gale tense up. I slip out of Gale's hand and before he can say anything I lean in. I press my lips to his ear and whisper. "Don't worry I'm only going to find Haymitch." He nods his head and I walk away.

I look around the small room looking for Haymitch with no luck. Then I feel someone's hand on my shoulder. I turn around to face Haymitch.

"So you heard didn't you?" He asks, and I nod.

"Well doesn't matter cause your coming. Plus Katniss I'm kicking my butt off for you and I'm trying not to drinking, you owe me." He says again his voice quivering.

"So, what do I owe you with?" I ask.

He replies, "Well, if we go there and there are some people we can't save please don't lose your self okay? We need you more than ever now, don't leave us again." I nod my head holding back tears. He pulls me in a big embrace and I hug him back. This time I don't stay quiet though. "Thanks Haymitch. Thanks for everything." He doesn't say anything. Then I can hear a voice coming from the speaker, "We are now boarding the ships, get into your places everyone, the copters are leaving in 5." I don't remember whose voice it was but I didn't care. I let go of Haymitch and he leads me to our copter. Gale, Finnick, and a couple of others are already there. I look at all of their determined faces. I can see Clayton's hair, which sticks out from the rest, and I gaze at him. He won't be the only blond hair boy I see when we get back I hope. I smile. The mission is about to begin. I'm one step closer in saving and seeing Peeta. "Don't worry Peeta we're coming," I huff under my breath.


	8. Happy

Chapter 8

We all board the copter and after everyone gets in I feel it lifting into the air. I run to the window and look out at the vast horizon. I can see the dark woods of District 12 and my excitement starts to grow. Everyone else is sitting around and talking to each other but I still don't bother. I look out the window for a while and I see the woods getting nearer. I soon get tired of the site and turn around. I look at all the faces once again and gasp as I see some. Many of the solders look about in the age to fight. A few, though, look barley older than Prim. With their innocent looking faces I can't bare to see them fight. Most of the people look strong and healthy but I still feared for their lives. I keep looking around the room and my eyes fall upon Clayton. He looks so young and happy and doesn't deserve to be in this situation. He is talking to a few people around him and laughing and smiling at about just the right time. His smile gives his face a younger look and makes him look even better than he already is. I feel someone sit next to me and I turn around to see. I hoped it wasn't Gale, he seemed to be getting to annoying and trying to be at my side every second. I just needed a break from not wanting to do something to hurt him. To my satisfaction it wasn't Gale it was Finnick. He smiled at me and then leaned in close to whisper, "So I see you seemed to be staring at the blonde kid." I smiled I was happy Finnick was acting better now.

"Yeah! You know he could give you a run for your money. He could actually be better looking then you. I think he is." I jokingly say back. He gives me a frown. But it is a friendly frown. He looks over at Clayton and then whispers, "Gotta say, he is pretty good looking. But I still think I'm the better looking one." I shake my head disagreeing with him. He tries giving me a mean stare but by the look of his face all I could do was laugh. He stares at me with a confused expression but then laughs too. Faces turn to look at us and I can see Clayton giving us a smirk and Gale walking towards us. We both stop laughing as Gale stops in front of us. He raises his eyebrow up signaling to me 'what was that about.' I shake my head signaling to him that it was nothing. He takes a seat right next to me but doesn't do anything unusual. He just sits there and I smile. This is nice nothing is awkward and everything is nice. We three stay there sitting next to each other until Haymitch's voice comes and tells everyone to get into position we were landing.

We all got out of the copter into the woods as it landed in an area away from any clearing. I looked up to see the other copters landing behind us. I figured that all the copters landing in this area would give us off. But, Haymitch was a step in front of us and organized it so that it looked like the copters were landing as if their shift was over. General Thore handed everyone weapons that one copter had carried. She handed me a small knife, bow, and arrows. We all huddled into groups that would take a specific area of the area. Our group was suppose to search the justice building while all the others were suppose to search the rest of the district. General Thorne, Haymitch, Gale, Finnick, Clayton, Madge, and a young boy named Apollo were in my group. We all walked near to the fence together and then Haymitch stopped us all. I realized why, I could hear buzzing. The fence was bursting with electricity. Haymitch took out his walkie-talkie and signaled someone. Suddenly the buzzing stopped. When we all got over the fence the groups split up and we went towards the Justice building. When I asked how Haymitch did that, stop the electricity. He said that he signaled District 13 and they shut down the electricity through the tracker they set here. We entered the Justice building without getting caught. Apollo, who was from District 3, disabled the security alarm giving us ease to get inside. There were scarcely any guards and that put a scared feeling within me. We finished the first 2 floors with no luck. Then when climbing the steps to the 3rd floor I heard it. Footsteps echoed above us and Haymitch told us to get armed, we were going to fight. We quickly raced up the stairs, my bow in had with an arrow within just in case. I ran up on the 3rd floor first and saw the guards. There backs were to the stairs so I quickly aim and shot them before the others even reached the floor. The looked at me in shock and I just shrugged. We all looked throughout the 3rd floor and we found Finnick's family. Haymitch called for another group to come and when they did they joined us. Two of them took Finnick's family to the copters and that was that. As each floor we climbed the more security there was. The guards died one by one, but none of us did. One each floor we found another person. 4th it was Cinna, on the 5th it was Portia, on the 6th it was Embrario, 7th it was Joannah. Soon our group decreased as more were heading back to the copter. Almost all the groups had gone back and left with all of the people saved. Joannah said she would stay back and we let her. We were nearing the 8th floor and I felt my anticipation grow. I ran up the steps hoping to find Peeta right there but what awaited me was different. A guard heard us coming and had his gun aiming for my head. I told everyone to stay back with the swish of my hand. He took out a walkie-talkie of his own and was about to speak when I talked. "No please don't." He looked at me. He grinned and evil grin.

"You're right! Why would I want them to finish it off when I can." He put down his walkie-talkie while speaking and then put both hands on his gun. I could see his grip tighten and I closed my eyes as I tensed up. Then I felt a puff of air behind me and I ducked. I opened my eyes just in time to see an arrow launch into the guards throat. He tenses up and shot. I stop stunned. Hoping it wasn't Gale, Haymitch, Finnick, Madge or anyone I knew so well behind me. To my surprise it is Clayton. He looks stunned because of the bullet. The bullet just missed his head and shot into a wall. I ran over to him asking if he was okay and all. He just nodded in return. Everyone climbed onto the floor and huddled around. We could hear more guards on the floor running towards us. Once they reached they didn't have anytime to even think. Bullets and arrows shot out of or weapons and finding its target that in less than a second all the guards were dead. We walked around the floor with no luck. Then I heard it. A scream filled the hall, it was a loud and faint one but I didn't care I ran. That was Peeta who screamed.

I ran through the door into a room filled with seats and a clear see through glass. Within the other side of the glass sat Peeta's weak figure. My mind filled with rage as I face the guards who were doing this to him. They were in shock but got up quickly. I pulled back my bow and got ready to shoot. The guard took out a gun and shot. It hit me in the arm and my hand fell down. The pain instantly struck me and I fell to the ground. I saw both of the nearing. They didn't get any closer though. Two arrows logged themselves in them. One in the head and the other in the neck. I turned around to see that Gale and Madge shoot those arrows. Now knowing there was no one there to stop me I ran into the room in which Peeta was held ignoring the pain. "Peeta!" I said. His face barley lifted of his slump body but his big blue eyes met mine.

"Katniss?" He asked barley a whisper. I wanted to fling myself in his arms and tell him it was me, but by the way he looked I felt like I would kill him. I nod in return. I walk over as slowly as possible and untie the rope that ties him to the chair. He is so weak that he can't even get up. I lift him up on my shoulder and look for Gale to motion him to help but he isn't there. Then I feel the weight of Peeta is lighter. I look up to see Clayton helping me, and I smile. Haymitch comes in with a worried look. He motions us to get out quick. We don't argue as we run out of the building. Just as we reach outside the building it explodes. We get flung forward and I fall to the ground. Peeta falls right next to me and gives out a slight moan. I pick him up and this time with the help of Finnick and we rush out into the forest. We reach the copter and all board inside. I lead Peeta straight to the healing chambers with the help of Finnick's direction. We give him to the nurse and I am just about to step outside because the blood makes me nauseous but the nurse stops me. She gives Peeta to another person who leads him to a healing chamber. She looks at my arm and smiles at me. She slowly tenders it and takes the bullet out. I fell the pain but I don't scream. I have other stuff on my mind. After about an hour she says I can go. I don't though, I ask to see Peeta. She hesitates a bit then nods her head towards a room to the far left. I walk towards it and open the door. I can see Peeta's form on the bed. He still has bruises all over himself but all the blood and few scars seem to be gone. He looks almost angelic when he sleeps he looks so calm and full of peace. Then all of the sudden he tenses up. I walk closer until I am by his bedside. He starts to turn and squirm and I get scared. He then opens his eyes, which are now bloodshot. Then look around the room all until they land on me. He relaxes a bit and looks up at me. I smile back at him.

"Katniss, it's really you isn't it." He says. I nod. "I've missed you, Katniss. They used to torture me and say that you were dead, but I knew better." I keep my smile as I choke back a tear.

"Go to sleep, Peeta. You need you strength for tomorrow." I say warmly. He shakes his head in refusal. I sigh. I lean down and give him a peck on the lips. "Please sleep, for me?" I ask again. His face is now in astonishment; finally he sits up which puts my face in a scowl. He scoots over and pats the seat next to him. I hesitate at first but then give in. I sit down next to him and pull the covers over both our bodies. I look at his face. His eyes stare back at me and then he leans in. He kisses me and I let him. It is a longer kiss then usual but he doesn't pull back. I finally pull away and point to the pillow. He graciously falls to the pillow and closes his eyes. He falls asleep instantly and I smile. After a few hours I get out of bed. I needed to talk to a few people, so I decided I would go and talk to them and come back before Peeta notices. I walk to the door and turn around one more time before I close it. He looks so peaceful and happy and I feel it in me too. I close the door and walk out slowly. I smile, it has been a long time since I've been this happy in awhile.


	9. your name is

Chapter 9

I leave the nurse's office in a hasty pace searching for the ones I needed to talk to. My mind pondered on whom I should talk to first, _Madge, Gale, Haymitch_. But it is none of them. I see a whisk of hair I now recognize so much. I turned to follow the person and I turn the corner as I see him enter a room and close the door. I walk slowly to the door and press my ear to the door. It is hard to hear past the wood but I can hear some words come through.

" Well mom, I survived this one no need to be heartbroken." There is a slight pause and then he starts speaking again. " Don't worry mom I am safe here under the eye of Haymitch and Katniss." There is another pause, "Mom, stop it I can't ask that----- you know why mom, it is embarrassing. No mom I am fine I'll be home soon. Yes bye mom, I love you too! OKAY! I'll ask her for you okay? Bye!"

I walk into the room as I hear him say his goodbyes. He doesn't seem to notice that I walked in as he stares at the wall. I walk up behind him just as he turns around. His face turns tomato red and I can't help noticing that he looks the exact same color Peeta looks when he is embarrassed. I step back a little and smile at him. He puts a hand on top of his hair and starts to mess with his hair. He then gives me a cockish grin.

"Don't you love how we always seem to bump into each other like this?" He asks me teasingly. I just grin bigger and give a shrug of my shoulders. He starts turning red again when asking, "Look, I know this is dumb but my mom wanted to know--" So, his mom wanted to ask me for something. " If, like—if you could give me your autograph, she really wants it!" He turned beat red and I can't help but laugh.

"Sure, why not?" I reply. His face returns to normal and then I start to get serious. "Clayton the true reason I wanted to come here was cause I needed to ask you something." He nods reassuringly giving me his full attention. He resembles Peeta so much, that I can't help it, but I ignore that. "Thank you for risking your life for me back there. I mean I expected it from the others, not you. Thank you I would be dead if it wasn't for you. Also thanks for helping me with Peeta. You know if I were the general I would give you a badge and move you up a division if I could. You were really good out there today, you did amazing." He starts smiling and grinning more as my speech went on and when I was finished he smiled down at me with his cockish grin.

"Look no need to thank me I was only doing my job but your welcome. It is such an honor to get this big of a speech from the Mockajay." I blush at this sentence. I turn to walk towards the door and say my good bye so I can talk to the others, but a question lies upon my shoulders.

"Clayton, I was wondering what is your full name?" It seemed like a stupid question but it was bugging me ever since I met him. He looked familiar but yet, so different.

He didn't seem to mind though cause he just gave me that cockish grin of his and answered, "It's Clayton Snow." I was completely stunned. That's why I felt like I knew him. I suddenly felt very dizzy and the next thing I knew I fell to the floor and my eyes closed filling me with darkness.


	10. Thank you's

Chapter 10

I expected myself to wake up in the capitol but I didn't. I opened my eyes and I found myself in the same room I was in before with Clayton leaning down next to me. He had a worried expression on his face as he looked down at me. "Are you okay? I mean I told you my name and you collapsed. I mean I expected you to freak but not this." I looked up into his blue eyes and I moaned. I sat up and I looked at his face. "So--- you are president's Snow's son?" He nodded. I gulped.

"Let me explain myself first, before you get all carried away in your thoughts. Yes, I am his son but I hate him. He a horrible father and he never stuck with one person. I was the son of his 3rd wife, or something like that. I think now he had five or six wives. Anyway, my mom fell for him but then after she found out his little secret she was baffled. I was 7 when she found out and she took me and left him. He got enraged and sent for a guard to banish her. Lucky for us, that guard had liked my mother, just like everyone else I suppose. Instead of killing us he took us to District 13 and we vanished from the Capitol without my dad, knowing nothing, only that my mom was dead. He wanted to keep me; due to the fact I was good looking and could fight. But my mom begged the guard and he took me with them. My mom changed her name to his last name, which is, Clay, but I kept mine. Remembering my father and dreading him and this is the only way I can walk up to him and show him my face and tell him of his son he lost and never will have. I despise him as much as you do Katniss, but to me it is more personal. This was 10 years ago, Katniss, and now I am your age but my hatred never shrunk. After seeing what he did to those kids I finally understood how the real world really is. It is horrible due to him, and my hatred for him has been growing ever since." He talked in such a clear voice, which showed no emotion what so ever. That didn't blind me though; I could still see the tears welling down his face. I gave him a hug to reassure him and tell him that I understand. He pulled me into an embrace that, kind of, surprised me. It was nothing like the embraces I had with Gale or Peeta, it was different. They would hug me to comfort me or show me their love but with Clayton he only hugged me to have some comfort for himself. It seemed selfish, but I understood. I sat there cooing Clayton as he cried on my shoulder mourning his life to his father and despising him. Clayton stopped after a while and looked down at me. He gave me a smile that was not like his usual, a cocky grin, but a nice smile saying thanks. We both got up and walked towards the door. I said goodbye and turned around when he spoke.

"You know if you were never in this love triangle thing and not so confused and fallen in love already, I would have totally fallen and flirted with you." I look at him surprised, but to only find that he is joking. "So if you sort things out and you want someone new and all don't forget me!" He teases. I look at him and grin.

"Don't worry, I won't." I reply and walk out the door. I smile to myself thinking I made a new friend. Who I also didn't want to lose and I thought and walked on my way to finding Madge.

I found Madge sitting near the window of the helicopter that I sat in the way here. I walked towards her but she didn't seem to notice. "Madge." I said aloud. She turned around facing me her face filled with no emotion. She looked up at me with a confused expression on her face. I sat down next to her and she adjusted her body to face me.

"Is Peeta okay? He looked like he was in such a bad shape when we found him." I nodded my head in response. We sat there for a while and then I started to speak.

"Madge, I know that I said that you were doing such a stupid thing when you volunteered to fight. Now I understand, looking at how much they hurt everyone I feel the same as you. You did good out there, actually, better then I ever expected. Where did you ever learn how to shot an arrow like that? Thanks for shooting those guards and all you were amazing!" She stared at me for a while with a slight grin tugging at the ends of her lips. She then went back to a dull face.

"I guess I did good, Katniss. I think all of us did, we were way to over prepared. I expected it to be guarded better and all. I don't know but I have a bad feeling about it." I nod in response. I never thought of it that way. I guess I was too excited that I saw Peeta again. But, now that I think about it, it was way to easy to rescue everyone. Maybe they tried to get us all in the building and then make it explode but lucky for us we got out of there in time. What about their backup plan, they should have one shouldn't they? I guess I should just leave it, can't think about too much right now. I get up to go and at the door I turn around.

"Madge, I thought it was a little to easy too. Maybe they think that we all died in that explosion or that. Might as well not think about it right now. Anyway, either way I still think you did amazing." I close the door and leave not even waiting for an answer. I step out and turn around only to bump into a boulder. I fall back a little and I smile. There is only one person who can make me do that. "Gale!" I smile and say. I turn my head up to face him. He smiles back down at me and I feel overjoyed. I run up to him and embrace him in a big hug. He returns my hug in a big bear hug. We both stay entangled in each other's arms for a while and then I let go. I am breathing harder now since Gale held me against his chest so hard.

"So where were you when I was in need of your help with Peeta?" I ask teasingly trying to make my face as scoldingly as it could get. He looks sad but once he looks at my face he smiles. He leans over and whispers in my ear.

"I didn't want to break him he looks so delicate and all." I pull back and giggle. Then I look up at his face.

"Gale, thanks for helping me with this raid and all. I figured you didn't want to do it because it was Peeta we were rescuing but you did. Thanks, you are the best." I say trying to be as serious as possible.

"Even better then Peeta?" He teases. I look up at him and smile. I catch a whisk of the time and I gasp. Gale's face turns all confused. Peeta. I lost track of time and he could be awake right now. If he sees that I'm not there I don't know what he would do. I run down the halls ignoring Gale as I fly past him. He seems to notice my urgency and follows. He catches up to me and asks what's wrong. I don't respond and he doesn't seem to mind until I run towards the nursing area. He slows down a little as I approach Peeta's room. I open the door quietly and sneak in. I gently slide in next to Peeta as Gale comes walking in the room. His fists are clenched and I can tell he is trying to hold in his anger. I lift my hand shooing him away towards the door. He doesn't budge he just walks towards me. I get all confused if he wanted to say something he could have said it out loud Peeta was asleep. He is now towering over me and I look up into his gray eyes filled with no emotion. He quickly leans down and I get at what he is going at. I try to move but I don't react in time. He presses his lips against mine pushing me down on the bed. This kiss if filled with so much anger and passion I don't know what to think of it. I can't push him off of me and I just lay there waiting for this to end so I can speak to him. It goes on forever and then I think that no one is here so why bother to feel embarrassed. Just my luck, I was wrong, just then Peeta bulges up. He turns his head and his gaze falls upon mine and Gale's face pressed against each other on his bed. I want to say something but Gale's face won't let me. So I lay there staring into Peeta's sorrowful eyes. Soon after, Gale gets off of me and smirks. I scowl back. He turns to Peeta and says out loud. "Boy, you're missing out. She is one amazing girl!" Peeta's face is gawking and all he does is stare. I am about to protest when Gale swiftly walks out the door. I turn towards Peeta. He at me with his sapphire blue eyes filled with tears.


	11. Warrior Princess

Chapter 11Gale's perspective

I walk out of the room in a quick pace knowing that Katniss would protest in front of me if I didn't. Now, I am out of the nursing corridor and I can't help but smirk. I guess part of me knows that what I did was bad but I couldn't help myself. She was talking to me and we were both happy to be in each other's presence. Then, I don't know what happened I mean did I do something to reminder of him. I don't think so. Wait, yes I did I said his name. But, I never expected her to run like that. I guess what she did was okay since he was sick and all. I never really had the thought of kissing her; I mean I just wanted to ask her about us. Then I saw them. She was sleeping next to him. I was furious I mean how long had this been going on? So, I guess it was reflexes or something. I went up to her and kissed her. She was so tensed in the beginning and she relaxed and then I could feel her liking it. Then once again, Lover boy had to wake up and ruin it all. I never intended for that boy to wake up at all. I just wanted to plant a big long one on her and then make her fall for me. I mean I put mostly all my feelings into that one kiss. I guess I got a bonus or something cause the look on lover boy's face was amazing. His mouth was hanging and he wanted to be me. Heck, he wanted to be me, since Katniss is going to love me in the end anyway. He would definitely want to be me.

I turned another corner and then I felt a smack. God, I really got to stop bumping into people. I looked up to see Madge. She seemed to have the worst impact on our collision. She fell to the ground and was getting up. I walked over to her and helped her up. Madge has changed over the time. I remember before Katniss got reaped that I used to not like her much. She looked so superior then, with all her money and her dad as the mayor. Now, I don't see her like that. I see her more of an equal. I can still recall the day I first saw her the day she was "trying out" to get onto this squad to rescue the prisoners.

_"Madge? What are you doing her? If you got lost I can show you the way to your corridor if you want?" I asked trying to be polite. _

_ "No, it is okay. I came here for a reason Gale. I want to try and make it into this squad. I want to fight the capitol. They took way to many of my family members for this not to get personal." She replied quite confidentially._

_ "Madge, I think you should think this over. I mean you don't know how to fight and all and you should go back to your room and try on your pretty dresses okay?!" I replied quite icily getting annoyed of her. She scowled._

_ "NO! Is that what you think of me? Just a rich girl in our district? I have been through way more that you have ever been. I have had family members die, Gale. I am way more than what I seem on the outside okay? I have had many people in my family die and I have seen my mother die right in front of my eyes. Watched her burn up and go to heaven in the middle of this hell. Have you ever seen that Gale? I am going to fight and I don't care what you say I am more than that! And, you know what, I will prove it to you! She said bitterly and walked away._

I got to say; I never thought of Madge as being big, but after that day my thought of her changed. Now, here she was again standing right in front of me. She looked at me all confused and all I did was smile back. "What's wrong?" She asked. I shook my head and responded no. She didn't stop trying though and I just gave in and told her the whole story. She seemed to listen and really didn't stop. When I finished I looked at her and her face was in shock. She really didn't respond so I just though that was it and started walking away. She caught me though, held my hand as I was walking away. After all the days of Katniss not giving me enough affection of what I gave her, this seemed nice. I turned my head in response and she let go of my hand and walked towards me. Her face reading no emotion. "You know Gale, if you weren't that desperately in love with Katniss I would have been yelling at you. I mean what you still did was wrong. I get that you kissed her cause you just wanted to show her how much you loved her but you should have pulled off when Peeta woke up. I also don't like how you said that to Peeta. He was sick Gale, and he was being tortured with stuff like this and maybe this could make him still think that he is with the Capitol. You shouldn't have done that. You know there are different ways of showing affection and care, right?" She said in a calm tone. Her words were right but I was to stubborn then to listen.

"Like what?" I grumbled back. She leaned in and gave me a hug, her hands wrapping around chest.

"Like a hug. Gale, I get it, I understand. But think of what is best for the Mockajay right now okay?" She whispered back. Her hand felt nice and warm. I put my hand around her and gave her a gentle hug back. This felt nice, nothing too big but nothing to little either. She pulled away after a couple of minutes. I let her slide out even though it felt so nice. "Bye, and remember what I said Gale." She said and turned and walked away. I smiled. Maybe Madge isn't just a girl from the upper class. She is more than that. She did prove herself, not through war and fighting but through her actions and words. You don't have to be a hero because you can fight. You may be a hero because of the way you act and show it. Madge was right, she is more than a girl in a pretty dress; she is a true fighter. I was wrong and she was right. The warrior princess was right. 


	12. Understanding

Chapter 12

"Peeta, it's not what you thi---" I started to say.

"NO, Katniss just stop it. I get it. You like him and I understand. Katniss you don't have to hide this from me and have secret kisses when I am not around or asleep. I get it you love him. I get it. Yea, I do feel bad cause I love you go for it. I'[m only here because I want you to be happy and if it not with me I get it. You don't have to hide it from me I get it Katni---" Went Peeta interrupting me. I couldn't take it he was hurting himself talking to me and he was just rambling, I cut him off by placing my lips on top of his. He was stunned for a second but then gave in. This reminded me of the games where I had my first kiss with Peeta. I cut him off when he was talking about dieing. Then, Peeta started pulling away. His face mixed with anger and confusion. "Katniss, you know you can't always shut me up with your kisses. I'll get what I want to say out eventually. Stop it, stop making me want you okay. You got Gale so be happy and stop manipulating me." He finished and turned the other way. This shocked me. I never expected that from Peeta. I wanted to leave, like what I do with all of the others when they make me mad. But, I couldn't all this longing to see Peeta again wouldn't let me. So all I did was prop myself on my elbow and start to speak.

"Look, I never intended to kiss him. We never even planned this. I went to talk to all of the people to say thanks for what they did today and I bumped into Gale. We talked for a while and I saw the time and ran back over here. He followed me and I don't know what got over him he just came over here and kissed me. I never expected it and then you woke up and it just made everything else much worse. I never meant for any of this to happened." I spoke to him in such a desperate voice. He didn't say anything for a while and then he turned around to face me. His eyes filled with pools of tears.

"You sure, Katniss." He asked me and I nodded my head in reply. He perched his head up higher and planted a soft gentle kiss on my cheek. This felt nice; I actually expected some more anger from Peeta. Mostly I guess he didn't have enough energy to be mad at me. He pulled away and stared at my face for sometime. I smile back at him and stare into his mesmerizing blue eyes I have missed so much. We stay like this for a while and somehow drift asleep. Peeta wrapped in my embrace and me wrapped in his. Then the next morning, I wake up to the sound of screaming.


	13. Followed

Chapter 13

I bolt upright in the bed and look down at Peeta. He is so calm and still and I smile and then I hear the scream again. If it isn't Peeta screaming then who is it? I jump out of bed and run towards the door. I open it and run out, the room seems so calm and undisturbed it makes me question myself. But, I can still hear the screams and I start running towards the voice. The scream is filled with so much pain and it sounds so desperate. The voice is hard to recognize and that makes me want to know even more. I dash through the hallways following the sound of the voice. I finally reach the door, which the scream is echoing from, and I push it open and I freeze. I am so in shock I don't know why. Tied to a chair is Clayton and surrounding him is Haymitch, Madge, Gale, and a couple of others. Clayton is bleeding and in so much pain while the others looks mad and are smirking. Gale is screaming at Clayton and Haymitch is whipping him. "Stop it! What are you guys doing to Clayton!?" I scream. They all turn to face me. Gale smirks and walks over to me.

"He is a traitor Katniss. He is the son of president Snow, Katniss. He deserves this and we will even let you do the honors." He says and hands me the whip he took from Haymitch. I look down at Clayton and then I push the whip away from me. Gale looks confused and so I answer.

"I know. He told me." Gale's face grows in anger and then I say again. "He doesn't like his father though, he is against him. He doesn't need to be punished just because he is his son. I doubt he ever even talked to his father for 10 years." Everyone stares in awe as I walk over to Clayton and untie the knots that tie him to the chair. Hen falls to the ground and then gets up again. He looks weak but he doesn't look that bad that he would die soon or go unconscious. "Then, if he isn't the one that told the Capitol. Then how are they following us, how are they following all of our ships?" Madge asks questioningly. My head jerks to face Gale and he nods. I fall to the ground and every one comes closer to me. I mumble a few words under my breath and rub my arm up and down. Then I feel a bump on my arm. I look down at it just as Clayton does. I smile and so does he.

"The chips. The tracker chip they put in arms of the tributes. What if they didn't take it out of them?" Clayton asks and I nod in response. I look up to face Haymitch and his face twists in horror. He mumbles a few words to General Thorne and the both leave the room. Clayton offers me a hand and I take it to help myself get up. "Thanks, I don't think they would have listened to anybody else. I thought that I was a goner." I smile and nod towards him in response I walk him over to the nursing corridor and I hand him over to a nurse. I go check on Peeta and he seems to have woken up but not to my disappearance. The nurse seemed to have woken him up to take the chip out of his arm. Both Clayton and me were right the chip was still in his arm. The nurse took it to a window and threw it out into the air. Peeta looks up at smiles and me. He seems to have gotten better and doesn't look as bad as he did last night. I walk over and sit down next to him and as I do he grabs my hand and starts to play with it. I let him and after a while Gale walks. He looks down at us and I try to ignore our eye contact after what happened last night. Peeta stiffens next to me but soon relaxes.

"We contacted all the other ships and they took the chips out of the others also. The others are taking different routes so that we won't get caught. Luckily, they are not being followed but we still are." Gale says and I nod trying to still ignore his eye contact, which still bores into my face.

"Well, then that is still good for them, right. I guess, we got to do something to get them off our tail." Peeta says trying to break the tension. Gale only nods and then replies.

"I need to talk to Katniss." He looks at Peeta and Peeta stiffens. "Alone, I need to talk to her alone." Peeta looks at me. I don't show him my face but I guess he understands that Gale wouldn't hurt me so he gets up and says.

"Katniss, I will be right outside." He then leans down and gives me a big kiss on my lips before he walks out of the room. I can't help but smirk. I guess, this Peeta's little payback of what Gale said to him yesterday. Gale walks over and sits down next to me. I try to ignore his eye contact so I face the other way. He doesn't like this though. He takes my face cupping it in his hand and turns it towards him.

"Katniss, what happened to us?" I just sit there staring into his eyes. I don't respond because the truth was I really didn't know. He sighs and then starts to speak again. "Look, about yesterday I don't know what got over me. I guess it was the shock of seeing you and that lover boy in bed together. I don't want thing to be awkward around us. I want it to be like what it was before the games. See, that another thing these games do. They take lives and break hearts." He pauses for a while. "Why did the games have to happened? Why did lover boy have to get picked? It would have been a lot easier if he didn't. Why couldn't we have just run off together like I asked you the day of the reaping? Life would have been so much easier Katniss." I shake my head in response.

"No Gale it wouldn't have. And why think about the past it already happened, and we can't change that. Another thing, Peeta helped me survive in those games. If he wasn't picked then I wouldn't even be here." I guess that was enough for him to hear. He shook his head and walked off towards the door.

"Katniss, just remember I love you. And I won't stop trying until I get you." He says a little bit to loud so Peeta could hear and he walks out of the room slamming the door. I expected Peeta to come in right after but he didn't. So, I decided to see what was taking him so long and walked out of the room. Peeta, even as bad as he was, was helping Madge pack up some medicine. I walk over to them and help with the last bottle and then ask, "We are here at District 13 already?" Madge looks at me all confused.

"Katniss, they are still on our tail we can't go to District 13." She replies. I get confused, what is with all the packing. She sees my confusion and then replies. "Get ready to land Mockajay."


	14. Yet another game we must play

Chapter 14

Madge's words are still spinning around in my head before I get back to reality. "What?" Is all I can say before I suddenly feel a bolt and fall to the ground. I look around and am relieved to see that both Peeta and Madge have stumbled too. I get up and run over to Peeta to help him up. I lift him up as soon as Finnick comes in telling us to hurry up. He leads us through the helicopter and guides us to the rest of the crew. I see Gale and Madge talking to each other and that the others are running around gathering their belongings. Haymitch turns to me and signals for me to get out. I run out helping Peeta run out behind me. We both run out of the landed helicopter and we then wait for the others to come out. They come after a while and then Haymitch starts telling us everything.

"Look, we are running out of fuel and we can't keep going around in circles. We made an escape run and then we landed. We don't think the capitol copter's saw what we did but they know our general direction. We stalled some time for us to get out. The rest of our trip to District 13 we will be going on foot." He sighed and then looked at Thorne. Throne stood their thinking of something to say but then I heard it. The mockajay's started to stop singing in the forest. The trees started to sway a little and then it started getting really windy.

"Hide!" I yelled as I jumped up behind a tree grabbing Peeta to come with me. Once we were hid from the clearing of the helicopter I looked around. No one seemed to be in sight. The helicopter flew over us and we all stayed in our original places for a while then we all came out again. "Look, I think that we should get far away from the helicopter as possible and that we should start heading towards 13. But, we first have to know our position so I am going to climb up a tree to look at where we are." I said and before anyone protested I ran up to a tree and started climbing. It felt so good to be up here I felt at peace right now not including the position we were in. I reached the top fairly quickly and looked around. I could tell that we landed close to 13 but, we were far away if we had to walk all the way over there. The walk with breaks and all should take 5-7 day. I sighed. I climbed back down and walked over to Haymitch to tell him our position. He nodded his head as I spoke to him and once I finished he looked at me and smiled. He told all of the others and we picked up our stuff. I smirked this was like the hunger games all over again but this time I didn't have to kill all of my teammates to survive. Peeta must have read my mind because he started to speak.

"If we are going to have to walk all the way over there then I suggest we look for a stream and follow along it so we can have a good water supply." I looked over at Peeta and smiled. His words sunk into to everyone else and they all started wandering and looking for water. Some one pointed out that the found one and so we walked over and started traveling towards District 13. Soon after a little bit of three or four hours of walking many people started getting tired and hungry. The all asked to stop for camp for the night and I agreed. I made them stay by the stream when I went looked for a good camping ground. But being Peeta, he refused and followed me. We both found the ground a couple of feet away from the stream and we showed it to the others.

"What about the food Katniss? We are all hungry and we need food and there is not enough for everyone?" I looked over at Throne after he uttered the words. He was right. We didn't have enough food for everyone.

"We hunt." I responded sounding confident. Gale nodded and after a while we were all ready. Me, Gale and Finnick would go hunting while Peeta, Madge, and a few others would go get some fish and greens near the stream. Gale and Finnick went ahead of me but I caught up to them and the hunting began. After the day's work we caught 4 grooslings, 6 rabbits, and I gathered a few berries also. We headed back to camp and started plucking the feathers of the birds and stared cooking them over and open fire. Soon, after all the food was cooked and we all ate ferociously. W had many leftover meat and berries but over all ever one had a good dinner.

It started getting dark and now all of us couldn't even see if it wasn't for the flashlights we brought along. Many people yawned and started heading towards a tree to sleep in. I followed both Peeta and Gale as the found a good spot to sleep. Peeta was sitting against a tree and Gale was laying down right in front of a tree staring in to the stars. I went over and sat next to Peeta. We just sat there for a while not talking but just sitting there. Over time the temperature started to decrease and I started to shiver. Peeta felt me shiver and looked at me with a concerned face.

"Here, Katniss take my jacket you need it." Peeta said but I refused his offer and shook my head. "Katniss you are going to freeze."

"Peeta stop it. You are the sick one and if I take your jacket then you will freeze." I responded not letting Peeta get to me. I looked over at Peeta and he looked down at me smiling.

"So you won't wear it if I don't wear it, right?" He asked questioningly. I nodded in response. He started unzipping his jacket and I scowled in response. He slid one of his arm out of a sleeve and then started to speak. "Come closer Katniss. Here, Put your arm in the sleeve so now we both can wear it." I hesitated at first but the cold took me over and I scooted in and I put my arm in. He then zipped up the jacket so we could obtain some more warmth. I smiled I started to warm up already. I lay my head on Peeta's shoulder and I could feel him smile. I was so close to Peeta that I could feel every single movement he made. At this moment I didn't care if I was hurting Gale or not. I felt so warm and peaceful that I didn't want to think about. "Katniss, I have a question. You don't have to answer if you don't want to but I want to know. Katniss, are you still acting? Not for the cameras but for the other people here?" Peeta asked. His question took me by surprise I never thought about it that way.

"No I am not, Peeta. I mean I do have feeling for you. I can't really understand them but I do have feeling for you and I don't want to lose you. Right now, I am not acting for anyone. I am just being myself." I answer back quietly. I could feel him smile and I look up at him just as he looks down at me. Judging but the closeness of our bodies our lips meet just as we both turned our head. I am surprised but I don't pull back. Peeta is the one to pull back however, he smile and then leans in toward my ear.

"Go to bed, Katniss. You need your sleep." He whispers. I scowl a little I expected him to say something else. I huff a little "fine" under my breath and I lean in to give him a peck on his cheek before I lay my head on his shoulders and close my eyes. I don't know how long I was up but I finally drift off into a peaceful sleep. When I wake up once again for the second night in a row I wake up to the sound of screaming.


End file.
